


My Heart Is In Your Hands

by VirdisDrachen



Series: Soft Keith Week 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Love, M/M, Post S7, SHEITH - Freeform, Short, Soft Keith Week 2019, True Love, shiro and keith are together though, short fic, to some extent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirdisDrachen/pseuds/VirdisDrachen
Summary: It was crazy, no, outrageous to think that after being together for a little while, Shiro and Keith hadn't done something as simple as holding hands.Never did Shiro felt more of a fool than when he watched those five lions crashing back down to Earth, because their plummet was like watching his fears come to life; a feeling of dread that told him he wouldn’t be able to do, or share the things he wanted to share with the man he loved...





	My Heart Is In Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Soft Keith Week prompt: Hand Holding.   
This part is set somewhere post S7  
It was supposed to be sweet, but my brain choose angst, but don't worry, of course there will be a happy ending.  
This is supposed to be in the same au as the previous work, but I think it can be like a little stand alone. Regardless, I hope you all enjoy, and if you do, kudos and comments are welcomed! Thank you for your time~~
> 
> As always thanks to thequalityrunaway for beta-ing!

It was crazy, no,  _ outrageous _ to think that after being together for a little while, Shiro and Keith hadn't done something as simple as holding hands. 

Shiro supposed that he hasn't given it much thought because of all the stress of fighting a war; the journey back to Earth, the Galra invasion … 

Never did Shiro felt more of a fool than when he watched those five lions crashing back down to Earth, because their plummet was like watching his fears come to life; a feeling of dread that told him he wouldn’t be able to do, or share the things he wanted to share with the man he loved. Inside one of those lions was the man he wanted to spend a lifetime with; the man he wanted to kiss, to cherish, be there for, make love to ...

Shiro wanted to do all of those and many other things no matter how small. Because as he watched Black crash into the ground with the force to make the ground shake, the only thing Shiro could think of was of losing any chances with Keith. 

Shiro tried not to, tried to think that Keith was going to be alright. But when they pulled Keith -when  _ he  _ pulled Keith - out of Black, Shiro's mind was a treacherous thing that kept telling him that he has taken his time with Keith for granted. 

Their relationship was new, yes. Their conversation about the clone fight and their feelings wasn’t that long ago and they were slowly working through things, so Shiro wanted to give Keith some space. That was not to say that they didn’t share whatever time they could sneak in together. They would talk and joke, and Keith would try to let Shiro touch him more. Small, simple touches that were steadily replacing the bad memories the fight at the clone facility left on both of them. Progress was slow, but it was better than none, and besides, they have had much to focus on other than just themselves.

But now that Keith’s life hung by a thread, Shiro could not help but think it had all been just excuses, though unintentional, but pretences nonetheless. 

_ I should’ve done more. I’ve should’ve tried more _ . Shiro would tell himself, over and over, because now it might be too late. 

It's very hard not to think in such a way when he was so close to losing Keith. The possibility of sharing something as simple as holding hands was hanging by a delicate thread. In hindsight, it seemed like such a silly or menial thing to be thinking about given all that was happening around them. But sometimes one doesn't realize the things that one takes for granted until it's too late, so people said. Shiro wondered if that applied to his current situation. Even if hand holding was something silly or simple, it was still something Shiro wanted to do with Keith. 

Hold Keith’s hand to let him know that he was there for him; Reassure Keith in times of uncertainty, or when Keith was at his most vulnerable; to help Keith up whenever he couldn't stand on his own; Bind them together, or hold each other close in their most intimate moments ...

Seeing Keith so fragile in that hospital bed, dependent on the machines and IVs to keep him alive, it gave Shiro the heartbreaking fear that he would not get more or any of those experiences with Keith. Shiro couldn't stand watching that eerie reminder. Yet neither could he even think of leaving Keith's side. 

Shiro's lungs expanded as wide as they could, then he released the long breath through his nose. His hand almost moved in its own to engulf Keith's. It was a no brainer that Keith's hands were smaller than Shiro's, but at that moment they felt so much smaller than they were; Those hands that protected him so many times. Those hands that saved him, those hands that brought him back, that cradled him afterwards, those hands that grounded him, that belonged to such a capable, skilled fighter that could also be impossibly gentle. Those hands that were currently limp and so …  _ cold. _

That word ... Shiro would never use it to describe the man he loved  _ so much _ . Keith, who was the former Red Paladin and was as fiery as the element that represented the title. Keith, whose spirit was so perfectly mirrored in the lion that burned like the biggest of suns; whose beauty was unrivalled by any stars or constellations. 

It was wrong. All so  _ wrong _ . Shiro vaguely thought if what he felt at that moment was the same thing Keith felt when he (Shiro) was fighting for the clone body to accept him. He was so sorry he put Keith through that pain. He barely realized when his other hand came to engulf Keith's like he was pleading that his touch would somehow wake Keith.

Pray, Shiro did. He wasn’t really sure to whom, but he guessed that to anyone or anything that could, or wanted to hear him. But the one thing he invoked on with certainty was his faith in Keith, the one he had from the moment he laid eyes on him: A warm light everyone was so willing to overlook, so sure that it would be trapped and swallowed before it could get a chance to shine. 

“But nothing can stop  _ you _ , right? You’ve proven that time and time again, and this time won’t be an exception.” Tears were gathering in Shiro’s eyes and he sniffled softly as he cupped one side of Keith’s head with a hand, while his thumb caressed a cheekbone. 

“Remember what I told you to never give up on yourself. I’m sure as hell will  _ never  _ give up on you.” Shiro’s voice trembled towards the end so he took a few seconds to gather himself. He wished that it was a much better circumstance so that he could appreciate Keith’s sleeping face …

After that last thought he frowned. Sudden determination settled in his entire being. He would get to share more moments with Keith. He would get to wake up in the mornings to that arresting look, look into those impossible, dark purple-blue eyes that were just as breathtaking as nebulas. At that moment, more than ever, Shiro _ was not  _ going to surrender Keith. 

"I'll keep you warm. I'll reignite your fire, just like you keep mine going even under the harshest of storms." Because Shiro promised Keith that he would never give up on him. A promise he will hold true to the end of his days.

"My sun, my stralight … my love. Please come back to me ..." Because he would bring Keith back, just like Keith did with him. 

When Shiro pinched his expression his tears fell. He had the sudden urge to lean over and press a kiss over Keith's bandaged forehead. So he did. 

"I love you." Shiro whispered against the bandages. 

In the silence he whispered many other things: Promises, sweet words, pleas, anything that could lead Keith back to his waiting arms. Anything that could  _ will _ Keith to open those eyes, so that he could find Shiro smiling down at him while saying: `It's good to have you back.' And Shiro could picture Keith smiling groggily, but not any less beautiful, while returning the words he himself told Keith so long ago: ‘It’s good to be back.’

Because Shiro promised that he would never give up on Keith. 

Keith in turn had promised Shiro that he would save him as many times as it takes. And Shiro was going to return that promise. 


End file.
